PhotoShooting
by Kay-Mika
Summary: All could be perfect for Natureza , if….


Photo-Shooting

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. Assassin's creed " belongs to Ubisoft . I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +14

Warnings: broken-heart, fluff, clichéd, cross-over

Summary: All could be perfect for Natureza , if….

Paring: Karl-Heinz Schneider x Desmond Miles

(Natureza x Karl-Heinz Schneider )

(Shaun Hastings x Desmond Miles)

(Shaun Hastings x Natureza)

A.N.: Sorry that it is so short. I know that this could be a mulch-chaptered fic, but I Haven't any ideas for it v.v Sorry, I failed.

The cross-over wasn't planed, it somehow just happened. Probably because I wanted to see Desmond and Karl in underwear.

* * *

Photo-shooting

Natureza couldn't be happier. It must have been his lucky day, because a famous men's underwear corporation had asked him to be their model together with Karl-Heinz Schneider .

Karl-Heinz Schneider. His wet dream for months. And he got to see him half-naked.

Yes ! It was his lucky day. And he thanked every god that he had gotten this chance.

Not that he hadn't seen Karl-Heinz Schneider half naked before, after all there were enough pictures of him pulling his sweaty jersey over his head, revealing his six-pack, or that he hadn't talked, more like flirted (and failed), to him. No, what was so different about this situation was, was that he could see him half-naked AND talk/flirt with him at the same time. At the same time!

His excitement was understandable under such circumstances.

But his high hopes got a severe crush the next day.

He arrived whistling happily at the studio, eager for his time with Karl , but after entering the sun suddenly stopped shining, the sky went grey with dark clouds and the birds stopped singing, falling down dead from leafless tress.

For Karl-Heinz Schneider, his crush, was flirting with someone else.

If no one would go after him and if no one else would have seen him, he would turn around immediately and run back to his apartment, hiding under the covers; crying his eyes out.

This was not fair. Not at all.

But destiny would have it differently.

One of the assistants had already seen him and had come over to him, smiling, shaking his hand.

He had shaken her hand automatically, not leaving Karl and this other guy out of his sight.

He barely noticed what was said to him, his mind was too occupied with the scene in front of him.

Bravely he gulped his tears down and smiled a shaky smile and (here he had luck) no one noticed that he wasn't his usual bright self.

He dressed, numb against every sensation, except pain.

„Who is the other guy?", he nodded over to them, his voice hoarse, the knot in his throat making it hard to speak.

„Oh, this is Desmond Miles . Gérald had discovered him and said that he would be perfect for this campaign. Apparently Mr. Schneider and Mr. Miles knew each other", she smiled, „the world is small, isn't it?"

He nodded automatically, wishing this Desmond Miles a painful death right now.

Karl was his. And no one else should touch him.

Glaring at his competitor, he suddenly noticed a copper haired man standing at the far wall, watching the scene in font of him with the same emotions as him.

An evil smirk crept on his face. Perfect. These two must have been a couple for the longest time.

Walking over to said man, he greeted him.

„Hi"

The man looked briefly up, but looked immediately back to the other two, who were now laughing with each other.

„They seem to know each other pretty good. Don't you think so?"

The other grunted.

His evil smirk got a little more evil.

„What do you think about the following?", and he leaned forward, whispering something into the copper haired man's ear, all the while not leaving the happy couple out of his sight.

When he had finished, the man looked him in the eyes, the same evil smirk on his lips.

„Deal", he said holding out his hand.

„Natureza grabbed it.

„Deal."

From that day on Shaun, the copper haired man, and him were doing everything to separate Karl and Desmond, but everything failed. Completely and 100 %.

So one day they decided to stop it all and give up.

If this would have been a Hollywood-romance they would have fallen in love with each other over the time, but this wasn't one.

Their little actions and time spend together to cocoon up more and more hilarious plans had brought them closer to each other, but they were not in love with each other, up until they sighed in defeat.

They looked at the other, shrugged their shoulders and kissed.

For really, if they had a broken heart, maybe the other could cure it. And if not, it still was nice to have someone who knew you inside out and went through thick and thin with you.

But for now, they gave it all a chance, not thinking about anything but the moment of the kiss.

-THE END-


End file.
